flapjackfandomcom-20200223-history
Lead 'Em and Weep
Lead 'Em and Weep is the 13a episode of the first season. Plot This episode starts where Flapjack and K'nuckles spy on the people of stormalong to see which one to give a wedgie to. Later on, they find the perfect victim and laugh at his misfortune, angering the now enraged man who is ready to kill the both of them but Bubbie saves them. Bubbie lectures the two on the dangers of wedgies as K'nuckles prepares to be kicked out as Bubbie does. Flapjack wonders why Bubbie never yells at him, as Bubbie explains how he was following an idiot. As Flapjack naps, Bubbie has a bad thought of Flapjack getting a tattoo of K'nuckles, ordering him to learn how to lead or he cannot hang out with K'nuckles ever again. The next day, Bubbie sees the boys off but not without subtly threatening K'nuckles. Predictably, it goes awful as Flapjack leads him to Dr. Barber's, then the theatre, Candy Barrel, then all over Stormalong, reaching a seal trainer. K'nuckles runs out of candy and decides to leave after some men taunt K'nuckles being led around by Flapjack. The seal trainer (with a cool accent, as Flapjack puts it), demonstrates to Flapjack how to train followers with ringing bells and honking horns for guidance. At night, Flapjack incorporates the teachings during a montage. The seal trainer prepares to leave but K'nuckles starts acting like a seal, prompting Flapjack to weep at what he has done to the Captain. After Bubbie comforts her son, the two go off and have a talk about being one's self. Eventually, they find K'nuckles and Bubbie catches K'nuckles with Ambergris, the disgusting action shocks K'nuckles back to normal again as Dr. Barber explains what ambergris is and its uses to close the episode. Quotes Bubbie: (K'nuckles prepares to walk out of Bubbie with bags) K'nuckles. Just where do you think your going. K'nuckles: '''This is usually the part where you kick me out '''Bubbie: You don't tell Bubby when Bubbie kicks you out Bubbie tells you when Bubbie kicks you out. (Bubbie's tongue forms a boot and kicks K'nuckles out) YOU'RE KICKED OUT! (swims away) Bubbie: Flapjack! You can't hang out with K'nuckles unless you do the leading! Flapjack: But I don't know how to be a leader. Bubbie: Well you're gonna learn to be a leader OR NO MORE K"NUCKLES! Bubbie: Bye flappypie have fun leading K'nuckles around today. (clinches fist as a warning sign for K'nuckles if he misbehaves) 'K'nuckles: '''Lead me to somewhere '''Flapjack: '''I can't! (K'nuckles pushes Flapjack. Flapjack's shoes start squeaking as he walks. Soon his eye's got bigger and starts a funny walk) '''K'nuckles: '''Where you leading me Flap? '''Flapjack: '(Singsong voice) Where ever you wanna go! 'Man: '(Talking to Flapjack) Having trouble with leading I see. 'Flapjack: '''Hubba What? '''K'nuckles: '(As Seal) Dork! Dork Dork Dork! Pitchfork! Trivia This is second time K'nuckles gets kicked out. Dr.Barber appears at the end of the episode. It's part two of the half-hour special that K'Nuckles got kicked out again Bubbie may be a sperm whale since she fired ambergris Category:Episodes focusing on Flapjack Category:Episodes focusing on K'nuckles Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes